


I think I love you

by Loreley_9



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_9/pseuds/Loreley_9
Summary: Finally Hans thinks to love Anna.





	I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak English very well so this will be a very short drabble, sorry. Please, be patient and help me to correct the errors and write better.

"I think I love you." He says passing his fingers between her hair. Hans watches out of the window, it's rainy outside and it's very cold. Fortunately his bed is warm enough for them. 

Anna interlaces a leg with his and she cuddles in his chest. "You know Hans, I already did."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanna is my OTP and in my little I want to collaborate or support all people that love and carry on this ship :)
> 
> Thanks Miaka, Othellia and other people that still write Hans/Anna.
> 
> I think I'll keep on write but in my language, hope that someone will still read it.


End file.
